


The Thief and the Captain | Drabble

by LiciaJewel



Series: ❖ The Thief and the Captain ❖ [6]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiciaJewel/pseuds/LiciaJewel
Summary: Just Random bits of story. In Random formats.





	1. Legend of the Mapmaker

**Author's Note:**

> A young Guardian is writing a book on Shaxx’s Redjacks. Leading them down a path to learn more about the Redjacks previous mapmaker; the Hunter name Kety

_ [The Guardian with ghost in tow, knocks on the frame of the dirty garage, the main door wide open. Inside they can see an old hunter hunched over a dirty sparrow, their ghost shining a light into the chassis, mumbling something to them. The Hunter yells at them but she does not look up.] _

 

**Hunter**

**_Yeah whatcha want, Lit'ul? I have a lot on my plate today._ **

 

_ [The ghost looks up, light going out, to face the young guardian.] _

 

**Hunter’s Ghost**

**_That’s a lie. She’s not doing anything today._ **

 

_ [Turns quickly toward the ghost, swatting at it. It gracefully floats out of the way.] _

 

**Hunter**

**_OI!!Who da fuk side are you on?_ **

 

_ [The hunter shakes her head. Waving the Guardian in. They walk in standing next to the sparrow, clearing their throat.] _

 

**The Guardian**

**_I was told you knew the Redjack’s formal Mapmaker._ **

 

**Hunter**

**Who?**

 

**The Guardian**

**_The Mapmaker, Kety._ **

 

_ [The Hunter slaps the sparrow with a smile.] _

 

**Hunter**

**_KETY!_ ** _ (Gives a mad laugh) _ **_Traveler, I missed her. Mad as a box of frogs, that ul. Whatcha need to know._ **

 

_ [She gets up and starts walking toward a small area in the corner of the garage with a small iron stove and a coffee table, and a couch. Wiping her hand on the end of her tattered cloak.] _

 

**The Guardian**

**_We can wait until you are finished with the sparrow. I’m in no rush._ **

 

_ [The hunter flops down on the couch, stretching her arms out across the back. Propping her feet on the coffee table. Her Ghost floating to sit in her lap.] _

 

**Hunter**

**_That ol’ thing? She’s Peeled. Ran her in that damn forklift last Dawning. Sit._ **

 

_ [The Guardian come and sits next to her on the dusty couch.] _

 

**Hunter**

**_You want to know ‘bout Kety. Hmm… I haven’t thought ‘bout her in years. So whatcha want to hear first?_ **

 

_ [She scratch the chin, then petted the top of her ghost’s shell.] _

 

**_Hunter_ **

**_Want to hear about the time she cut her way through 1000 Thralls with only her knife?_ **

 

_ _____________________________ _

 

_ [Flashback to Kety(Hunter) and North(Ghost) surrounded by Thralls. Kety knifing them one by one screaming. North huddle in her hood.] _

 

**Kety**

**_AMMO WOULD BE NICE, YES!?_ **

 

**North**

**_WE HAVE NO SYNTH LEFT_** _(Screams)_

 

[Kety rolls then runs away, followed by a swarm of Thrall. A wizards scream can be heard in the background.]

 

**Kety**

**_SHITSHITSHITSHIT_ **

 

_ _____________________________ _

 

[We are now back to the present with the Hunter now making two cups of coffee, at an old pot sitting on her work bench.]

 

**Hunter**

**_OH!! Maybe I should tell you ‘bout the time she was on the moon for a over two months, trying to map the whole thing out?_ **

 

_ _____________________________ _

 

[Flashback, Looking down Hive hallway. Kety and North is standing in the middle of it. Kety writing in her journal.]

 

**Kety**

**Where the hell are we?**

 

**North**

**_No clue. I think we took a wrong turn maybe an half hour ago._ **

 

**Kety**

**_We need a map. Cause wandering around is getting us nowhere and it’s been 4 days… I think._ **

 

[North floats out of frame to the left.]

 

**North**

**_We wouldn’t need one if you didn’t get us lost._ **

 

[Kety slams her book closed.]

 

**Kety**

**_Excuse me! You get back here, I did not make us lost._ **

 

[Kety walks out of frame.]

 

(Wizards screams)

 

[Kety and North run back into frame and leaving out the right of frame.]

 

**Kety/North**

**_SHITSHITSHITSHIT_ **

 

[Following them is a Wizard giving chase.]

 

_ _____________________________ _

 

[The Hunter is now sat back onto the couch leg pulled up on it. Sipping her cup of coffee. The Guardian has their cup in one hand and datapad in the other. Ready to take notes.]

 

**Hunter**

**_Oh I know!! You researching the Redjacks so I should tell you the story of day she got her favorite gun, and caught Shaxx’s eye... If he has any._ **

 

_ _____________________________ _

 

[Flashback to Kety and North in full Crucible gear, standing in an old tower corridor, smirking and sizing up the Auto-Rifle in her hand.]

**Kety**

**_It was nice doing business with you boys. I do love my new Monte Carlo. But we must be leaving._ **

 

**North**

**_We have a date with Banshee and can of gold paint._ **

 


	2. Bed Rest JuJubee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Aren’t there any books to read?”

Kety let out a long groan. She had been cooped up in the Towers medic bay for several days now. No, weeks, though she wasn’t really awake for those days, and she was growing bored.

She let out another groan. Then look over at the Titan, sitting peacefully in the sun, reading.

She groan again, he finally looked up.

“What Jujubee?” he said. That was his little nickname for her, ever since she was first rezzed.

Kety gave him her best pout and puppy eyes. “I’m bored, I want to go outside. PLEASE!!”

“Uh-uh. Doctors orders, you stay in bed and rest.” he spoke with a softness that was contrary to his size.

He closed his book and stood up, long dark hair falling down his shoulders. Placing the book on the seat, he walked over to her as her pout grew and her brow furrowed.

“Ah now don’t give me that face. It’s for your own good.” he said sitting down on the side of the bed.

Kety sighed for she knew he was right. Rushing this wasn’t going to help her.

She looked around the room trying to think of something she could do from bed, that she hasn’t already done. Her eyes landed on the book the Titan was reading, and tilted her head.

“Raj, is there any books to read?” she asked. If she couldn’t go on adventures, she might as well read about them.

“Andal brought you a whole stack of books you haven't even touch.” he said pointing to one of the side tables.

Kety rolled her eyes. She was aware of those books.

“I’m not really into trashy romance novels about Guardians, Raj.”

The Titan laugh with more of his softness. “Give me a moment.” He sat up and walked over to his chair and pulled up a worn leather bag from next it. He pulled out several books, all with bright and new covers. 

He must have bought them new for her.

He walked back over, helping Kety sit up a little straighter. She winced and he stop.

“I’m fine, don’t get that look, Titan Dad.” she stuck out her tongue at him.

He shook head, and finished helping her.

“Okay. What do you want to read first.” he asked taking a seat on the bed once more. Bringing  one of his feet up to rest on the railing below. As he read off each book description he handed them to her.

“Are we thinking Vampires, or maybe some old folklore of the Americas, or Sci-Fi with aliens and space battles?”

She thought. Looking at the summaries written on the back of each one.

“Can it really be considered Science  **Fiction** , If space battles and aliens are what we do in our daily life.” she asked, taking the blue and black one, the Sci-fi book. Sitting the others to the side to be read later.

“Never really thought about it, Jujubee.” he got up and made his way back to his sunny chair. “Read it and tell me if there’s any fiction.” picking up his book, he sat back down and open it up.

Kety open her book, and glanced back over to the Titan. She might not be able to run around like she wants to, but she’s glad to not be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started off with a sentence starter prompt list, a roll of some dice, and 5 mins on the clock.


	3. The Big Red Button

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day the Red Legion attacked and took the Travelers Light, Kety was the first to feel it on the other side of the world. She has to think fast or there will be dead Guardians on her hands.

The world around her blurred and unfocused. The roar of the crowd in the stadium, the fireteam leaders over the coms telling her their next move, all became muffled noise. 

North floated in front her, trying to get her attention. His little shell ticking back and forth with worry. 

She swayed back then fell forward, her legs giving out. She caught herself on the console.

Coldness crept across her body, seeping out of old wounds. 

She knows this feeling. 

She remembers the pain. The tendrils.... the whispers.

She swayed again, but stomped a foot down, willing herself to stay up.

“No.” she said quietly “ have to stay up. Have to stay awake.”

North didn’t say anything, he knew now what was happening. He could feel it.

Another sway, but she shook it off. Quickly moving across the console of buttons she found the one she had hoped to never use. Hope that all her paranoid safety protocols would stay silent. 

She flipped the clear cover from the big red button and smashed it. 

The lights of the stadium went out. Moments later replaced by bright floods and flashing emergency lights. Ancient sirens, made new, blaring across the old american city.

On her screens she watch as tanks seized fire and Guardians froze in place. Bullets bouncing off their overshields with a blue flickering glow. A Hunter fell mid jump but they’ll live. That was the important part, that they all lived.

She swayed back, steps faltering as the light was ripped from her. Watching as North blue eye blinked and faded out. The world started to tilt as head met floor. A thud followed her and North rolled into view.

Tears flowed down her face as she reached for him. 

“North?” she choked out. “Please, no.”

Fingers weakly grasped around his shell as she dragged his tiny form close. 

Coldness crawling across her, lulling her to sleep. 

She could hear the whispers.


	4. Dusty Old Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dusty old things, why would you keep them.

Zilkros open the side of the jumpship, revealing the hidden compartment. Inside it was filled to the top with an assortment of bags, boxes and odd and end things just left to roll around the space.

“Are you sure it’s in here.” he called out over the ship. He pick up a glass sphere and rolled it around in his lower hands, moving it from one to the other. 

He wasn’t sure if he should be moving things or not, out of fear the whole thing would come falling out. 

“Yes…” a voice from the other side answered. “60 percent sure at least. It’s in a box shape. That much I know.”

He rolled the sphere a few more times, shaking his head. 

‘Boxed shaped’ he thought. That, for the most part, helped him out a little. There wasn’t a lot of boxes in this space. 

Rummaging through the mess, he pulled out old weathered leather bags and a tent the never use.

He found one box, filled with old coins, yellowed letters and ancient photos. Not hers, far too old for a guardian. She most likely found them in the ruins she explores so often. He closed it and placed it to the side, curious to read some of the letters. Maybe hear some of her stories for them.

Another box was found this time filled with, odd things. Handles for dressers, small figurines, playing cards that have lost their decks and buttons. He closed it and moved on. 

This time it was a box, filled with cookie tins. Inside the cookie tins, sewing supplies. 

“That’s just cruel.” he said, closing the lid and dropping the disappointing box with the rest. 

“Hoping for a cookie?” a little pearl ghost floated into his view, it’s violet eye grinning at him.

“Yes actually.” he pulled out more bags and a pair of old boots. “How do you find anything, Kety?”

“She doesn’t.” said the ghost. 

“I heard that Opal!” yelled Kety from the other side. “I know where things are. It’s just looks like chaos, but it’s organized.”

“That’s makes absolutely no sense.” said Opal.

“Your face.”

“What?”

Zil chuckled and continue his search. 

Pulling up a bag he found an dark wooden chest, with little gold clasps. It was old and worn. The years had beat against it. 

He opened it up. This was much more organized than the other boxes. Time had been taking out to insure everything was in it’s placed and was safe. 

Reaching in he carefully moved a stack of letters, bound with a piece of old gold ribbon. Under that was a small stack of sketches and notes, ink dulled and faded. There was some books with worn edges, these he recognized as her sketchbooks. She would pulled them out from time to time and reference them on their travel. A cloth bag was filled with strains of assorted beads, tied with tags marking their year. Under that bag though was something he had seen before. 

This was because, for a few years of his life, it belonged to him. It was old now, and dusty.

He pulled it out a long cloak of black and gold. On its tail end laid a dark stain. Dragging his hand across it he recalled the memories of the choice he made. 

“What is it Zilkros?” Opal said looking at the item in his hand. 

“Found it!!” shouted Kety, followed by her footsteps. She walked around the tail of the ship, waving a folded up map. “I know where my stuff-”

She stop and looked at the him, “-is”

“Is this my cloak.” he said looking up at him. 

He knew it was, so it was a stupid question, but he just need to know for sure.

Brown eyes met his. She was fiddling with the ends of her hair beads, a nervous tick of hers. A pink tint covered her cheeks. 

“Uh..” she swallowed “Yea.”

He smiled and gave a laugh. “I’m just surprise you still have this. I was sure it had been thrown away after…” he trailed off. They both remember that day. 

“I told them to keep it.” a black ghost floated out from under her hood. 

He looked back at the cloak in his hands. Why would they keep this. It’s was just and old cloak, now stained with her own blood. There was dozens like it back in the King’s ships. 

Footsteps walked over to him.

“Why hold onto these painful memories.” he looked at her, as she slowly took the cloth from him, trading it with the map. 

She gave him a warm smile, tilting her head to look up at him. “Painful?” she asked.

“Weren’t they. You were ambushed by the Hive, had a gunshot to your side and neary died your final death.”

“I’ve been ambushed many times before that, gunshot wounds mean nothing after the 10th one,” she said,folding the cloak up “I give you the nearly dying part though. That did suck.”

He shook his head, and tugged on the fabric of the cloak. “Then why?”

“Because,” she ran a hand across, smoothing out the wrinkles. “It’s a reminder that I was right all those years ago. When I chosed to save you.”

They stood there, for a moment in comfortable silence. 

“You can have it back if you want it.” she said “Though I don’t think the stain is coming out.”

He shook his head. “No I have no need for it.” he looked down at the box it took resident just moments before. “Though it is a shame it collecting dust in a box.”

He pull the cloak from her hand and it a swift motion wrapped it around the hunter shoulders. He pulled off the hood of her pullover, and brought up the hood of the cloak over her head. 

“It’s is better suited to be worn, and see action.” 

Kety smiled and reach her hands down and grab the edges. Giving a small flap like she was testing the fabric. 

“It is well made.” she looked behind her, seeming a little unsure. “A bit long for my taste. Like my cloaks on the short side.”

“Cut it.” he said, shutting down the lid of the box, pushing it back into the hull of the ship. 

He began to move the assortment of items that laid under his feet back into the compartment. Watching as she gave a couple of more flaps, then crossed her arms. 

“You made a mess over here.” she said, a grin forming on her face. 

“I made a mess?” he stop and pointed a finger toward her. “You had nothing but mess in here.”

She placed a hand on her hip “I knew where everything was in there. It just resembles a mess.”

“That’s because it is a mess.” Opal said. 

He laughed placing the tent back. Listening to the Ghost and Hunter playfully argue back and forth behind him. 

Thinking of the cloak, he was glad they kept it. 

He was glad he chose to save her too.


	5. Journal Entry 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kety's Journal Entry, date not specified

align="center"> 


	6. Journal Entry 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kety's Journal Entry, date not specified

align="center">


	7. Sleigh Bells Jingling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparrow. Sleigh. Both start with 'S'

“I'm not sure about this plan of yours.” He watched as the Hunter pushed and packed down the snow under her boots. “We could just pull the supplies down the hill. You know, by the trail.”

“Absolutely!” She said. Looking up briefly, checking her work. She looked over to him. “I'm sure about all my plans.”

He couldn't see it under the dark tinted visor, but he could feel it. That smile of hers that not only could talk him into these insane schemes but also quell all his worries. 

“We'll be fine. I've done this before.” She said as she went back to tapping down the snow. 

“Was it with other Guardians?”

It was one thing for the Great Machines, the Traveler's, chosen to do death defying stunts. Another for a mortal Eliskni. 

The Hunter stop and thought for moment before walking up the hill to him. 

“You'll be fine.” 

He sighed and shook his head. 

“I immediately regret this decision.” Staring down at the little human. 

“I won't let anything happen to you.” 

They looked over her handy work. From the slightly flat top of the hill they stood, all the way to the bottom, laid a flattening track of snow and ice. At the end was an edge that would launch them and the dead Sparrow down the hill. 

“Why can't we just pull the supplies again?” Hoping she would back down from this plan. 

The Hunter swung her leg over the machine and ready herself in a way where she could maneuver the makeshift sled if need be. 

She looked over her shoulder at him. 

“ Aww. Is my big bad Captain not brave enough to go down the little hill?” Her voice was laced in mockery and he could feel her smirking. 

He gave a gravelly growl, then cursed in his native tongue. 

He swinged his leg over the Sparrow. Then grabbed her hips his lower arms, pulling her closer. 

“Playing dirty, Thief.” he says close to her ear. Before pushing them off and launching them down the hill. 

Speeding off and over the edge.


End file.
